


Check Your Paperwork

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Miscommunication, Paperwork, a bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helpfully informs Eggsy about the <em>Intent to Engage in Inter-Agency Personal Relationship</em> Form. </p><p>Harry thinks Eggsy needs one because he's dating Roxy. </p><p>Eggsy hopes that was Harry's idea of a come-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Your Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distracteddarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distracteddarian/gifts).



> Didn't quite catch everything in the prompt, but I hope you like it.
> 
> The day I wrote this, I'd just come home from filling out paperwork for a new job. It kinda shows.

Roxy gave a deep sigh of relief as she sank into the sofa and kicked off her shoes. “I hope you're grateful that you don't have to wear those,” she said as she lay her bare feet across Eggsy's lap.

“Every day,” Eggsy replied, looking warily over at Roxy's discarded heels. He breathed on his hands to warm them up a bit before reaching down to gently massage one of Roxy's feet.

“You're the best friend I've ever had,” Roxy declared, leaning back into the cushions and closing her eyes.

After a few moments, Eggsy blurted, “I just don't get Harry.”

Roxy opened one eye. “Girl-talk time, then?”

Eggsy let out a frustrated little growl. “I mean, sometimes I feel like he's flirting but then he never _does_ anything about it.”

“Why don't _you_ do something about it, then?”

Eggsy shot her an affronted look. “Yeah, no. I can't just _ask him out._ What are you even supposed to _do_ on a date with someone like Harry? Do people like Harry even _date?”_

Roxy rolled her eyes. “I don't even know where to begin with this.”

Eggsy opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, the object of their conversation appeared in the doorway.

“Harry!” Eggsy exclaimed, shifting in his seat as though he'd have stood up if Roxy's legs weren't pinning him to the sofa.

The older agent's eyes darted between the two younger people on the sofa, then to Roxy's feet in Eggsy's lap. “Forgive the intrusion,” he said before turning around and leaving.

Eggsy shot Roxy a confused look. “That was weird, right?”

Roxy just sighed before sitting up, pulling her legs from Eggsy's lap and tucking them under her. “Men,” she said simply. “Now where are we going for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

“Harry, wait up!” Eggsy called. The other man stopped and turned, watching Eggsy's approach with an unreadable look on his face.

“Are you dining with Lancelot again tonight?” Harry asked when Eggsy had reached him.

Eggsy nodded. “We try to get together at least once a week or so to catch up.”

“You'll want to make sure you file the proper paperwork,” Harry remarked.

“For what?”

“If you wish to engage in a relationship with another agent,” Harry explained.

“Is that right? Merlin's got a form for _everything.”_ Eggsy looked up at him, a considering gleam in his blue eyes. A smile slowly spread across his face and he leaned in just a little bit closer to the other man. “And should the other agent wish to engage as well?” 

“You'll both need to submit the forms,” Harry said. “Make sure to talk to Lancelot.”

“Ah, you noticed it, too, then?” Eggsy grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “I'll be sure to let her know, if Merlin hasn't already.”

“Good,” Harry forced himself to smile. “Well, I'm afraid I have a lot to do, so I really must be going.”

“Me, too,” Eggsy nodded towards the door. “Gotta get that paperwork, and all.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Harry watched Eggsy lope down the hallway. _He's happy,_ he told himself sternly. _Let it go._ He turned to go back into his office, starting slightly when he saw Merlin smirking at him.

“Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave, eh?”

Harry glared at him. “Oh, shut up,” he growled, shoving past the other man into his office and grabbing his coat and gloves.

Merlin reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. “It's not what you think, Harry,” he said gently. “Gareth and Lancelot are just good friends.”

“I'm sure,” Harry said stiffly. “Now, if you'll excuse me.”

Merlin watched the other agent stride down the hall. “I'm surrounded by idiots,” he muttered, running one hand over his head as he returned to the relative sanity of his own department.

 

* * *

 

“They call them the Fucking Forms down in what passes for HR around here,” said Morgana, grinning at Eggsy. “The only real reason we have them is because Merlin's a nosy parker.”

“I am not!” Merlin exclaimed from the other side of the room. “They're _Intent to Engage in Inter-Agency Personal Relationship_ forms and the reason they exist is very complicated and has to do with the agency's liability if the relationship goes to shit, not that either of you give a damn about that.”

Morgana and Eggsy raised skeptical brows at each other.

Eggsy suddenly smirked at her. “So have _you_  filled out the Fucking Forms yet?”

Morgana flushed all the way to the roots of her dark hair. “What are you talking about?” she stammered. “I don't have any reason to fill them out.”

“Right,” Eggsy drawled. “You just got bit by a vampire that's been roaming the halls since this morning.”

Morgana's hand flew to the side of her neck before she realized he'd been bluffing. “You little shit,” she grumbled as he laughed. “How did you find out about them, anyway? Somebody ask you out?”

Eggsy grinned. “Harry told me.”

“Why would Galahad tell you about the Fucking Forms?”

Eggsy waggled his eyebrows. “Well, I _hope_ it's because he wants to fill them out too, if you know what I mean.”

“Thank _you,”_ Morgana crowed. “I just won thirty quid.”

“Wait, what?”

Morgana grinned. “Kay was convinced you were interested in Lancelot so I bet him you were actually into Galahad.”

“Throwing the bet a bit, ain't you?” Eggsy asked. “Considering you're about five minutes away from filling out Fucking Forms with Roxy.”

“Not my fault Kay's heteronormativity has blinded him,” Morgana sniffed. “But I still don't see why Galahad would tell you about them.”

“Well, I told him Rox and I were going to dinner, like we always do, and he got this weird look on his face before he brought up the---” Eggsy suddenly cut off. “Oh, fuck.”

“He hasn't got eyes, either, has he?” Morgana smirked.

“ _Shit,”_ Eggsy swore enthusiastically. “Damn it, Harry.”

Morgana smirk melted into a sympathetic smile. “What are you going to do about it?”

Eggsy took a deep breath. “Just as Harry asked of me,” he said. “I'm gonna fill out the Fucking Forms.”

 

* * *

 

Harry forced himself to continue filling out his latest mission report rather than do what he _really_ wanted to do, which was dwell on thoughts of Eggsy and Lancelot together.  _She's much better for him,_ he told himself. _She's his age, and attractive, and he'll be much better off in the long run than he would have ever been with you._

“It suddenly occurred to me,” came Eggsy's voice from the doorway, startling Harry from his thoughts _,_ “that you might be getting the wrong idea about me and Roxy.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean,” Harry said, a bit stiffly, his eyes firmly on his tablet screen.

Eggsy flopped down in the chair across from Harry's desk. “Yesterday, you said something about filing the proper paperwork if I was planning on pursuing a relationship with another agent.”

Harry's eyes flickered up to meet Eggsy's. “Yes,” he replied. “It's standard procedure.”

Eggsy sat up and leaned forward, his blue eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled. “Well, you see,” he explained, “it took me until just now to realize that by 'another agent,' you meant _Roxy._

Harry's brow furrowed. “Well, of course I meant Lancelot,” he said, confused. “The two of you spend so much time together outside of the missions, I naturally assumed you two were involved.”

Eggsy's smile widened. “Roxy and I spend a lot of time together because we're _mates,"_ he declared. “And she don't want me; she's interested in Morgana.”

“Merlin's assistant?”

“Yep.”

“Then...” Harry hesitated. “Are you interested in _another_ agent?” He wracked his brain, trying to think if he'd noticed Eggsy spending any significant amount of time with any other Kingsmen. While Eggsy was friendly with some of the other agents as well as a fair amount of the support staff, Harry hadn't noticed Eggsy showing any particular regard for anyone other than Lancelot.

“You could say that,” Eggsy replied, his eyes boring into Harry's. “But I guess I haven't been reading him right, considering...” he shrugged. “Well.”

Harry wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He certainly had no desire to know the name of this other agent, but Eggsy's expression seemed to be begging him to ask for it.

When Harry remained silent, Eggsy sighed and stood up. Harry suddenly noticed that he had a folded paper in his hand. “Here,” said Eggsy. “I'd like you to proofread this for me before I file it, would you? I don't need Merlin coming after me and making me rewrite it.”

“Certainly,” Harry replied, taking the paper, but not unfolding it.

“Thanks, Harry.” Eggsy smiled. “Let me know what you think, yeah?” With that, he turned and left Harry's office.

Harry unfolded the paper, and was dismayed to see it was Eggsy's _Intent to Engage in Inter-Agency Personal Relationship_ form. But a promise was a promise, so he steeled himself and began to read.

Under the heading _Name of other party,_ he'd written _**Harry Hart**._

Harry stopped breathing, but continued reading. In the box labeled _Reason for engaging in relationship,_ he'd written _**None of your business, Merlin, you gossipy old cow, so shove off.**  _However, in the margin of the page next to that box, he'd added **_fine u win I hopelessly love him ok_**

The papers floated down to the desk from Harry's suddenly nerveless fingers. Eggsy.... _l_ _oved_ him?

Eggsy didn't know that  _Harry_ loved _him_? How was that even possible?

Harry looked again at his name written on Eggsy's _I_ _ntent to Engage_ _in—_ oh, fuck it, the Fucking Form. After a moment, he smiled, stood, and headed down the hall to pick up a form of his own.

 

* * *

 

 

“Read this, please, and tell me what you think,” said Harry, handing Eggsy a stack of paper.

“Okay,” Eggsy replied, confused, until he noticed the heading at the top of the first paper on the stack. He looked back up at Harry. “You want me to read your Fucking Form?”

“It's an _Intent to Engage in Inter-Agency Personal Relationship_ Form, Eggsy,” Harry chastised with a hint of a smile. “And, yes. After all, you asked me to read yours, it only seems fair.”

Eggsy hesitated, but then looked down and started reading. A smile began to crawl across his face, and by the time he'd reached the bottom of the form, he was beaming. Before Harry could react, Eggsy had flung himself at him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him soundly, pressing his body up against the length of Harry's. Harry's arms automatically wound around Eggsy's waist, and after a moment of shock, he responded, pulling Eggsy in closer as he returned the kiss with all the love and adoration he'd been bottling up for months.

Eggsy pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard. “I fucking _love_  you,” he declared. “And I _especially_ love this Fucking Form; I want it framed.”

“I never thought I'd be so grateful for Merlin's incessant need to have anything and everything written down.”

Eggsy grinned. “Thank fuck for the Fucking Forms.”

Harry smiled back before leaning in for another kiss. “Fuck yes.”

 


End file.
